You just had to do that, didn't you?
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: James turned to Severus and said, "You just /had/ to do that didn't you?" Snape just smirked and walked away. - That was a little snippet of this story, in short, though it already is eh, I won't give any more away. It's to short, the whole thing will be ruined. Rated T for some imaginative scenes. So read this story to find out what Snape did to James. Dun...dun...duuun!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So yeah, I have serious commitment issues... but anyway, here is this really short, one word off of 500 words long little one shot for which the idea came into my head a really, really long time ago, I just had no idea how to put it on paper, and I really, have been sitting for like three hours (while watching How I Met Your Mother on Netflix) and just writing this. I am extremely surprised that it took me so long to write just about 500 words, I mean normally I can write that in an hour tops... at least, that's what I do for school... and then I get downgraded because I wrote to much... anyway, that's enough about that! (And that sentence was getting extremely long). Anyway, so the characters (Especially Severus are very out of character (please remember, I was watching How I Met Your Mother when I wrote this) and so is James a little bit at the very, very end, and you can say that Lily is as well... just well yeah, I wrote something, and for once I'm actually putting it up, so I'm just going to stop rambling and please review! Thank you, bye-bye! I will see you in four hundred ninety nine words!

Oh, and I almost forgot! "I won nothing! I am disclaimer!" In other words, I am not the glorious and marvelous Joanne (fake middle name Kathleen (I think)) Rowling. Just a little girl that has been attacked by... wait for it... BASEMENT AIR! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...

* * *

It was seventh year, winter break, James Potter and Lily Evans were officially dating, and this meant that James had to do his duties and meet the horrid sister and her at pig of a fiancé, let's see, how can I put this gently? … It sucked, it was terrible, James and Lily left the dinner early.

As they walked from the restaurant to Lily's house they passed the playground that Lily had spent so much time at as a small child. It was where she found out that she was a witch, so many happy memories where embedded in the ground of that playground. Memories that were no longer happy because they all involved Severus.

Lily leaned her head on James shoulder, silent tears falling down her face, while James wrapped an arm around her, murmuring softly (What, is there any other way to murmur?), "I know Lily, I know."

Unknown to both of them Severus Snape was hidden in the bushes separating the park rom the walkway, scowling at the pair. He followed them silently until they reached Lily's house.

Lily reached for the door, whipping the tears away, but James grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around, "Lily," James started quietly, "do you want me to come in you? I can help you explain what happened. You don't have to be alone for this; I'm always going to be here for you. Remember that Lily, I'm your guy, now and forever."

Lily ran the few steps back to James, hugging him, as she looked up at him she cooed, "Aww, James that was so sweet of you! It was actually sweeter than all the atrociously bad attempts that you made at getting me to go out with you combined!"

As Lily stood on her tipy-toes and kissed James in a very vigorous manner that I will let your own corrupt brains to imagine (this is why this is rated T+).

At this precise moment Severus decided that he should make an extremely awkward entrance. He leaped over the bushes with he had been hiding behind and "casually" walked up to Lily's house. He cleared his throat and "casually" said, "So… hey Lily…"

Lily, not even turning around dislodged herself from James, but still staring into his eyes, said, "Sev, I don't want to hear it, you got your chance, you blew it, no apologies, now shoo."

She pecked James on the lips one last time before telling him, "James, thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help breaking it to my parents, I bet you they knew how it was going to end before this was even set up." And walked into the house.

After Lily went in James turned to Severus and said, "You just _had_ to do that didn't you?"

Snape just smirked in return and turned around, walking back in the direction of the park. While James grabbed his broom from behind Lily's house and rode off into the night.

* * *

**End Author Note:** Hi again! That was the marvelous, legen ... wait for it ... dary, spectacular, amazing, ingenious, fantastical, awesome, awesomesause... I think I'm running out of adjectives, four hundred ninety nine word long story that you just read. Tell me what you think! Or else, I shall turn into my alter ego, Helena Lestrange (yeah, I know) and I shall crucio into insanity like those poor poor Longbottom failures. (I AM IN CHARACTER HERE! NO HATING! I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR THE LONGBOTTOMS, ESPECIALLY FOR NEVILLE!) Oh, the little voice in your head just yelled that, didn't he/she? Ooo, I'm sorry about that *sad puppy dog face* Okay, say anyways, like Helena said, you better review, or else... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN...

Yeah, basement air is not good for my health, neither is being up at... *looks at clock* OH! It isn't that late! Only 10:21 P.M. why do feel so loopy?

Okay, enough about me! Talk about the OOCness of my characters, yell at me in reviews, it would be very appreciated!

Okay, that's it, I'm done, if I get no reviews, this wand is going into my head and I will preform the killing curse on myself... ooo... I shouldn't say that... joking about suicide is not a good thing to do! IGNORE WHAT IS RIGHT UP THERE ^^...

...

I'm going to go now... I'm scared my author notes are longer than my story, woops! Well, I hope I entertained you! Again, please review, or else... you shall be crucioed! (Oh, and, if you review, then you, courtesy of the Weasley twins, get ten galleons to spend however you please in all of Diagon Alley (you only need seven to buy a wand O.O) )

Okay, I think that that's enough initiative, now it is all up to you, I place the sword in thy hands, lead us to victory!


	2. THANK YOU!

**Author Note: **HOLY FLIPPIN COW GUYS! 239 visitors! Golly that's amazing! I'm just in shock! (But honestly two reviewers, that's pathetic! (Oh, and to the people who did review, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!) But TWO HUNDRED THIRTY NINE (oh, now it's 240)! And two are from Israel! Air high five my fellow Israelis! (I'm an Israeli)… yeah, I'm just extremely happy at the moment that is all that I had to say, good bye now.


End file.
